thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
Corey Burton Narrations
9 (2009) TV Spot 'Aladdin': Iago Returns (1994 Read-Along) *''"Aaahh…welcome to Agrabah, thy worthy friend. Much has happened since we last visited. Iago has managed to escape from the lamp, leaving the evil Jafar inside and has returned to the palace. But don't worry––all is well. In fact, at this very moment, Aladdin is the Royal Chief of Etiquette. Shall we drop in on them? Every time you hear this sound…it will be a signal to turn the page. Let us begin."'' *''"Fassade, the Royal Chief of Etiquette, was trying to teach Aladdin the royal bow. But Abu, Aladdin's pet monkey, slid across the marble floor and distracted our poor friend. Fassade clenched his fists. Aladdin scowled at Fassade."'' *''"Meanwhile, Jasmine was in her sitting room, being fitted into a gown by her dressmaker, Daleene. And with that, Jasmine walked out of the room, leaving Daleene alone in her pin cushion and measuring tape."'' *''"Jasmine found Aladdin in the Great Hall, looking very unhappy."'' *''"At dawn the next morning, Jasmine silently waited for Aladdin by the palace gates. Just as she was about to give up, she spied him hurrying toward her with something hidden under his cloak. Aladdin dashed into the street, and Jasmine hurried after him."'' *''"As Agrabah faded into the distance, Aladdin and Jasmine fell asleep in the back of the haywagon. Suddenly, Iago peeked out of Aladdin's cloak."'' *''"Suddenly, the driver spun around. Aladdin, Jasmine and Iago quickly jumped out of the wagon and the driver took off, leaving them in the middle of the desert."'' *''"Hours later, they were still trudging across the hot desert. Finally, they came to a tent that said 'Ranchid's Rent-a-Flying-Creature.' A man in a white robe came out. Iago began rummaging through his pouch for some change. Ranchid spotted a large diamond in the pocket of the pouch, and he snatched it away."'' *''"Very carefully, Aladdin, Jasmine and Iago mounted the enchanted horse. Then with a single beat of its giant wings, the horse lifted off the ground and sailed across the sky. Far below them, the desert stretched for miles in all directions. Iago studied the map, but they flew on and on without seeing anything. Finally, Iago took a beautiful jeweled necklace out of his pouch. One jewel was missing––the diamond."'' *''"Aladdin was puzzled. Jasmine whirled around. The necklace's jewels began to glow, and the sky shook with thunder."'' *''"Before they knew what was happening, our trio found themselves on the dock of a huge sailing ship. From across the ship, a thin man in a captain's uniform marched up to Aladdin. As Aladdin was led away, he signaled Iago and Jasmine to follow. Not a mean sailor got in their way. He motioned to another sailor."'' *''"Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Aladdin sneaked down to where Jasmine and Iago were in chains. Aladdin quickly picked the locks. As soon as they were free, Aladdin wanted to use the necklace, but Jasmine grabbed his arm."'' *''"Aladdin, Jasmine and Iago rowed and rowed until finally, they came to a dark tropical island. As they set off throught the jungle, Jasmine was reminded of another story in 1,001 Arabian Nights."'' *''"Suddenly, they were snapped up in a net and were dangling thirty feet off the ground! A giant, one-eyed monster was ogling them and smacking his lips. Jasmine shrunk back against the net."'' *''"As Aladdin and Jasmine dropped through the hole in the net, Iago turned to the Cyclops. Iago quickly flew over to Aladdin and Jasmine."'' *''"At that moment, the ground began to shake and three more Cyclopes came thundering through the jungle. Aladdin, Jasmine and Iago took off running. But Aladdin felt the Cyclopes gaining on them. Iago tossed him the pouch. Aladdin dropped the necklace and all the jewels fell out. With the Cyclopes just seconds away, he got down on his hands and knees and scooped them up. Jasmine looked around nervously."'' *''"They climbed the steep, narrow path, which took them deep into the mountains. Suddenly, they found themselves trapped in a canyon. Aladdin quickly put the jewels in place and pressed each one, but nothing happened. Aladdin switched the two jewels, but this time when he pressed them, Abu suddenly appeared. In his hand was the diamond that she took from Iago."'' *''"But Abu held the diamond tightly and looked orderly at Aladdin. Abu scowled at Iago. Aladdin gently put his arm around the little monkey, and Abu shyly turned over the diamond. As the Cyclopes entered the canyon, they all disappeared."'' *''"This time, the necklace took them to a valley of rocks. There was a trail that cut through the rocks with a sign that said 'Valley of Insults. Proceed at your own risk. Five miles to Fountain of Truth.' Iago bristled. Cautiously, Aladdin, Jasmine, Abu and Iago entered the valley."'' *''"Soon the valley echoed with insults. Abu turned to answer and was instantly changed to stone! Jasmine grabbed Aladdin's arm. Before Jasmine could stop him, Aladdin whirled around to answer and immediately was turned to stone. Sadly, Jasmine waved no."'' *''"Iago hopped along after Jasmine. Iago turned and met the same fate as the others. Scared and shaking, Jasmine kept walking. The rocks now sounded like a chorus of servant girls."'' *''"Jasmine refused to hear her insults. She kept her eyes focused on the far end of the valley…and ran as fast as she could."'' *''"Tears running down her cheeks, Jasmine finally made it to the Fountain of Truth. The sparkling water bubbled out of a jeweled basin. She knelt before it. After taking a long, cold drink, Jasmine filled a silver goblet and slowly carried it back through the valley to her friends. This time, rocks were silent."'' *''"When Jasmine reached her friends, she gave each of them some water. Instantly, they came alive. Before Iago could say anything more, Jasmine smiled. Jasmine took the necklace from Aladdin, rearranged the jewels and put it around her neck."'' *''"That evening, Aladdin and Jasmine strolled through the palace. Just then, Fassade entered the room."'' Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016) TV Spot Archer Promos Arrested Development Promos As Good as It Gets (1997) Video Promo Assassin's Creed II Trailer The A-Team (2010) 'Bambi': The Magic Behind the Masterpiece (1997 Documentary) * "Of all Walt Disney's animated classics, the heartfelt story and natural wonders of Bambi seem to touch more people more deeply than any of the fantasy worlds created in his fairy tales. Now, through music, footage and artwork, never before seen by the public, we will celebrate the making of this Disney masterpiece." * "Walt Disney started planning Bambi in 1936, while still in production on his first full-length animated feature, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. In the following rare excerpt from the original Disneyland television series, Walt explains how his artists finally achieved Bambi's breathtaking realism." * "At first, animals were brought into studio art classes for close-up study by the Disney artists." * "A pair of baby deer, appropriately named Bambi and Faline, were imported from Maine and happily housed behind the studio where the animators could have access to real moving inspiration." * "To create a realistic look, nature photographers documented the hidden textures of the forest environment. Disney artists created hundreds of paintings and drawings that capture the many moods required to bring the forest to life. What makes many of these drawings even more remarkable is that despite their incredible detail, they're actually extremely small. Pastels and watercolors capture the seasonal colors and emotions of life in the forest." * "If you ever wondered how the artists perfected such realistic details as a single drop of rain, here's the secret: Animators studied slow motion photography of drops of milk that reveal the elaborate splash patterns that usually disappear in the blink of an eye. Strange shapes begin appearing on the animator's drawing boards. Drawing by drawing, drop by drop, a rainstorm was created." * "While the images for this rain drop sequence always remain the same, an early concept considered a different song to be sung from the point of view of the falling rain drops. Even here, the technique of using vocals is a scoring tool as evident. Presented here for the first time is the original test demo of the Rain Song from June of 1938, illustrated with concept and storyboard art." * "Once the animators were comfortable with drawing real animals, they had to adapt them into characters that could supply the range of expression and emotion needed to tell the story." * "A cute baby rabbit character was developed to give the story much-needed comedy relief." * "Here in rare newsreel footage, we see a group of studio visitors watch as Frank Thomas animates a sequence with Thumper. Characters were animated using pencil drawings on paper that were then photographed to test the flow of movement and expression." * "Disney Studios' ink and paint department created all their own paints. For Bambi, nearly 250,000 cels were drawn and painted. When you combine that figure with the animation drawings, concept art, layouts, character designs and backgrounds, over a million drawings went in to making a little fawn come to life. Pretty amazing, isn't it, Bambi?" * "To heighten the realism of Bambi, the multi-plane camera was used extensively. By painting different layers of a scene on separate sheets of glass and moving them independently as they're photographed one frame at a time, flat art could create the illusion of depth. This opening sequence is an excellent example of the magic of the multi-plane camera." * "When Bambi was first released in 1942, it was an immediate triumph, and was recognized as one of animation's all-time greatest achievements. Even now, over half a century later, Bambi continues to delight audiences. Perhaps because of its stark realism, it also lives on as one of childhood's most vividly memorable family classics." * "Bambi stands out as one of the first environmentally conscious films ever made. It shows that without responsible thinking, man can easily become the enemy of nature." * "The careless hunter's campfire almost destroys everything we've come to care about, and serves as a valuable lesson for everyone to respect all of nature's creatures and habitats. Despite the inherent traumas and heartbreaks of the struggle for survival in the wild, Bambi and his friends give us a life-affirming example of the resilience of the spirit." Baskets Promos Batman: The Brave and the Bold Promos Beerfest (2006) Trailer Best Doggone Dog in the West: The Making of 'Old Yeller' (1997 Documentary) The Boondocks Promos The Bye Bye Man (2017) Trailer Cars (2006) Trailer Chicken Little (2005) Trailer 2 * "What if you found out the sky was falling? Would you tell anyone? Would you be scared? Maybe even a little chicken?" * "On November 4...something really big is going down." * "Walt Disney Pictures presents...Chicken Little...Abby Mallard aka Ugly Duckling...Fish Out of Water...Runt of the Litter...Morkubine Porcupine...Buck Cluck...Turkey Lurkey." * "This November. Some heroes are born great. Others have greatness dropped upon them. Disney's Chicken Little." Child's Play (2019) Trailer The China Syndrome (1979) DVD Trailer 'Cinderella': The Making of a Masterpiece (1995 Documentary) * "Once upon a time in an enchanted kingdom where dreams come true. Walt Disney took one of the world's best-known stories and created and unforgettable masterpiece of family entertainment. Join us for the making of Walt Disney's masterpiece: Cinderella. The tale of a beautiful young maiden goes from rags to riches with the help of her fairy godmother is over 300 years old. Since its release in 1950, for generations of children, Walt Disney's version has been the best-loved and most familiar telling of the story. The magical glass slipper world of Cinderella marked the renaissance in Disney animated feature films. After World War II, the studio was just starting to get back on its feet and Walt knew he needed a hit. With Cinderella, Walt chose to return classic storytelling. As he had with Snow White in 1937, Walt once again placed the fate of his studio on the shoulders of a fair maiden." * "Walt Disney's association with Cinderella, actually dates back to the beginning of his career in the days of silent films. In 1921, while still in Kansas City, Missouri, Walt was producing short promotional cartoons that were run in movie theaters. The following year, he made his first attempt to telling the Cinderella story. His company had been contracted to produce six animated shorts for Victoria Clubs Incorporated. These were planned as modernized adaptations of classic fairy tales. Cinderella was the sixth and last of that series. It was thought to be a lost film until recently, when a British collector found a copy of it at a local flea market. Thanks to his good fortune, we're able to see the starting point for what was to become a long relationship between Walt Disney and this classic fairy tale. In their day, the Laugh-o-Gram cartoons distinguished themselves for their lavish look, including detailed backgrounds. A full range of gray tones and an abundance of gags and story ideas. These innovations are not commonly found in animation of this period. Victoria Clubs went out of business before paying for these cartoons and Walt's company went bankrupt. In less than one year, Walt would be moving to California. By 1932, Walt was established in Hollywood with a thriving animation studio. His highly popular Silly Symphony series of cartoons, frequently used fairy tales or subjects. Disney had learned from experience that the public always responded well to familiar stories: Hansel and Gretel, The Pied Piper and The Ugly Duckling were among the tales featured in these cartoons. It is not commonly known, but as early as 1933, Cinderella was also under development as a Silly Symphony. And carefully maintained files in the Disney archives are the scenes that would eventually grow into one of Walt's most popular and successful feature films. All that exists to this version are a few concept sketches. This Silly Symphony version was to start with Cinderella aiding her stepmother and stepsisters to prepare for the ball, helping them dress, polishing their shoes, mending their clothes and fixing their hair. After they leave her behind, she dreams about going to the ball and dances with her fancy prince made from a kitchen mop. Her fairy godmother materializes from the fireplace and sends her to the ball. Upon her arrival, the Prince abandons all others to dance with Cinderella. Just as the Prince is about to kiss her, the clock strikes twelve and Cinderella runs away, leaving her glass slipper behind. Later, when the Prince comes to try on the glass slipper, the stepsisters try to hide Cinderella behind a curtain. Even in these very early concept sketches, we can see many of the ideas that 17 years later would eventually be incorporated into the feature, including the transformation of the pumpkin into a coach, heir utilizing sunflowers for wheels. And the gags of how the ugly sisters will try to squeeze their feet into the dainty glass slipper. These colored pencil drawings also show a fantasy sequence where the Prince and Princess dance in the clouds. This dancing in the cloud's concept was one of Walt's favorites. He even considered it for use since Snow White, ultimately it was used in the final sequence of Sleeping Beauty in 1959. In 1937, convinced that Snow White would be a success, Walt began exploring ideas for other feature productions and Cinderella was among the most promising. Since the earlier ideas were only for a gag-driven short subject, multiple versions of a new feature-length script were developed. A couple of years later in 1940, a rough storyboard was created, outlining a full-length version of the story. Here we see the stepmother and stepsisters gleefully ordering Cinderella around. While carrying their dirty limits, Cinderella trips over her cat and falls down the stairs. Her stepmother accuses her of wasting her time. And early in the story, Cinderella sees the Prince outfox hunting, but the project was put on the shelf for a time." * "The outbreak of World War II in Europe cut off all foreign markets for Disney's films. With the loss of this major studio income, the studio plummeted deeply into debt." * "With the country at war, Walt followed his patriotic duty and enlisted his studio in the service of the armed forces, producing films for the war department." * "With so many of his staff in the armed services, full-length features were difficult to produce. So Walt searched for alternatives. Fantasia had been conceived as a series based on classical music and Walt was encouraged to develop similar features, this time based on popular music. From this idea came a series of package features, like Make Mine Music, Melody Time and Fun and Fancy Free. Each comprised of several animated segments who loosely linked together. The short length of each of the segments made them relatively affordable to make. They did not require the uniformity of story and design of the full-length features and they could be produced with a smaller staff." * "To that end, Walt once again returned to Cinderella. This time based on a moral realistic telling of the story, keeping the best of the earlier gags and story points. New scripts were developed between 1945 and 1947. From the new scripts, rough storyboards were created." * "The most significant development during the early story sessions was the addition of Cinderella's animal friends. They were the only characters to whom Cinderella can express her real feelings in dreams. These cute lovable characters endear themselves to the audience and give comic relief from the realistic human characters." * "Walt always understood the importance of using music to advance the story. For Cinderella's successful popular blacksmiths, Mack David, Jerry Livingston and Al Hoffman were hired. 'Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo' became a hit and was nominated for an Academy Award. Mark Davis, who animated the Cinderella character helped to develop this sequence." * "Another song 'Sing, Sweet Nightingale' is sung by Cinderella while scrubbing the floors as the soap bubbles create a chorus of Cinderellas." * "An earlier concept to which was discarded, called for Cinderella to sing a work song, where she is overwhelmed by all the work she has to do in order to attend the ball. In a fantasy sequence, she imagines herself becoming first two Cinderellas, then four, then eight and finally, an entire regiment of Cinderellas, illustrated here by storyboard art and a new recording of the song that was originally written for this sequence." * "The idea for this song evolved from a song sung by Cinderella into the version we know today where the mice sing a different work song about Cinderella." * "Another deleted song and story idea showed Cinderella and the Prince in a fantasy dance in the clouds. The audio here is the 1946 demo for the song 'Dancin' on a Cloud'." * "Casting and recording the voices for an animated film always comes before any of the animation has begun. The search for the voice Cinderella was like finding the girl who fit the glass slipper." * "Actress Eleanor Audley was cast as the voice of the wicked stepmother." * "Although her name may not be very familiar, Verna Felton's voice has livened up many Disney classics." * "In Cinderella, she provided the voice for the Fairy Godmother." * "Singer Mike Douglas who would later become nationally known as a talk show host, provided the singing voice of the Prince." * "Creating the voices for the mice presented a new challenge for Disney's studio sound effects wizard, Jimmy MacDonald, who was the voice of Mickey Mouse at this time. In addition to providing the voices for Gus and Jaq, his experiments were changing the speeds of recording gave personality to the lovable mice." * "Cinderella was the first of the Disney animated features to be completely photographed and edited, using live actors. Always the innovator, Walt Disney realized that in this way. The pacing of the story could be fine too and the editing tightened using the live-action footage before the costly animation process began. Unfortunately, none of the live-action footage had survived." * "The live-action sequences were filmed, based on the layouts." * "Working with prerecorded audio tracks, the actors worked on a bare sound stage with only the most essential props. The placement of the props and camera were based on the proportions established in the layout. The storyboards were usually there for the director's reference and often the animators would attend to suggest ideas while watching the actors work. Since the dialogue had already been recorded, the directors and animators were free to cast wherever they felt could give the best physical performance. Helen Stanley, who would later play Polly Crockett in the Davy Crockett films was cast to portrayed Cinderella. In 1956, she talked about having been the model for Cinderella on the Mickey Mouse Club." * "'The Dream is a Wish' sequence was filmed with only a simple bed and a white wooden frame to establish the window location. When Cinderella dresses the mice, a tiny wired frame model was used and in scenes were Bruno the dog was present, he was represented by a large dog model with a stuffed Goofy head." * "Rhoda Elaine Williams, in addition to providing the voice for Drizella, worked as the live-action model. With Helen Stanley in a second role as Anastasia, the stepsisters were animated by Ollie Johnston." * "After the live-action footage was approved, the drawings in the storyboard were replaced by photo staff frame blowups. Often the layout artists will draw directly onto these to illustrate how the action will integrate into the animated setting. For the scenery of Cinderella bathes behind her dressing screen, we can see Helen Stanley pretending to bathe, wearing a swimsuit. A second copy of the same frame indicates where the screen will obscure her and where the birds will squeeze the water from the sponge." * "Stylistically, the design for Cinderella had a distinctly different look than the previous features. Architectural detail is transformed from reality to wild exaggeration in a totally believable way. Art designer John Hench was a major influence on the style and color of the film." * "Mary Blair was a well-known American modernist painter who Walt Disney greatly admired. She was working at the studios as a colorist and stylist during this time and the strongly influence at the look of the film." * "She helped bring a feminine touch to the character designs and a unique perspective for costuming as illustrated in these early concept paintings. Other designs for the Cinderella character were provided by Mark Davis, who offered many options for her work clothes and her ball gown." * "While early concept art can be attributed to Mary Blair and Mark Davis among others, the final character design is appropriately credited to Milt Kahl. The design of the animals was done with great care to be certain that they were based on the basic anatomy of real animals." * "With the live-action footage as reference and the layout is a guide, the animators could now begin to create the individual drawings that would become the final film." * "It would take almost three years for Disney's experience team of more than 750 artists to create over 1 million drawings, using 1500 radiant colors to bring this animated love story to life. Poised on the brink of financial disaster, once again, Walt had risked everything on his belief that audiences wanted him to return to classic storytelling. If Walt was right, he would be back in business. If not, the dream was over." * "When it premiered on February 15, 1950, Cinderella triumphantly reestablished the animated feature as a popular art form and put the studio back on its feet. Audiences took Cinderella to heart, earning $700. It was the sixth highest grossing film of 1950 and received three Academy Award nominations. Children clamored for all the toys, clothes, records and other merchandise that brought the movie into the public's daily lives." * "It's not surprising that Walt Disney always had a special place in his heart for Cinderella. She helped save his studio." Close Encounters of the Third Kind (1977) DVD Trailer Cobra (1986) Trailer Corpse Bride (2005) TV Spot Countdown (2019) Trailer * "Our phones have become essential. Apps keep track of our schedules, our fitness, our love lives. But what if an app could tell you how long...before you die? Would you want to know?" The Daily Show with Jon Stewart Promos Dancing with the Stars Promos Dark Shadows (2012) TV Spot The Dead Don't Die (2019) Trailer Death Wish (2018) Trailer Deja Vu (2006) Trailer * "It's a phenomenon known as deja vu. You arrive at a place you've never been, but it feels familiar. You look into the face of a stranger and you feel like you've known her, all your life." * "Deja Vu is believed by many to be a trick of the mind, but the truth is far more extraordinary. He has been shown a secret...the government doesn't want you to know." * "This Thanksgiving, the key to stopping a disaster starts by unraveling the mystery of Deja Vu. If you think it's just a feeling, go back and look again." Dudley-Do-Right (1999) Trailer * "From the creator of George of the Jungle and the star of George of the Jungle and the acclaimed director who saw George of the Jungle comes a new kind of hero." * "Brendan Fraser. Sarah Jessica Parker. Alfred Molina." * "Dudley-Do-Right!" Elf (2003) TV Spot End of Watch (2012) TV Spot Equitable Financial Companies Sponsorship (1996) * "This program is made possible by Equitable Financial Companies, dedicated to the presentation and advancement of public art." Fargo Promos Feud Promos Fever Pitch (2005) TV Spot The Final Destination (2009) TV Spot Flubber (1997 Read-Along) *''"Phillip Brainard was a chemistry professor and an inventor. To find out about his wacky inventions, you can read along with me. You'll know it's time to turn the page when you hear this sound. Ready? Let's meet Professor Brainard. He has just joined Weebo, his personal computer, for breakfast."'' *''"It showed Sara Jean Reynolds, Medfield College president and rich man Chester Hoenecker. The headline read, financier set to foreclose on Medfield College. But the Professor didn't see '6:30 p.m. marriage to Sara Reynolds.' He was thinking of his invention."'' *''"Sara Jean Reynolds was modeling her wedding gown for her secretary, Martha."'' *''"Wilson Croft, a teacher from the rival college of Rutland, dropped in on the Professor." *"''Chester Hoenecker was in his library when son Bennett and the two security guards, Wesson and Smith, burst in. Smith spoke up." *''"Hoenecker glared at his son. Hoenecker gave Wesson and Smith their final orders."'' *''"That evening, Weebo was helping the Professor get ready for the wedding. Suddenly, he threw out his tuxedo jacket and ran to the basement."'' *''"Inside a small tank, two fluids were mixing. He called to Weebo. The Professor attached two wires to the terminals."'' *''"Sara stood alone at the church altar, waiting for the Professor. From the third cue, Wilson Croft looked on. Later, after everyone had given up and gone home, Wilson met Sara on the church steps."'' *''"Across town, the Professor was now working on fluid Flubber. The green goo ricocheted around the basement, smashed through a window, bounced up and down the neighborhood and sailed back through the window. The Professor caught it in his catcher's mitt."'' *''"The Professor looked at his watch. Weebo displayed the day and the time––Saturday 6:30 a.m.…on her screen."'' *''"The Professor raced to Sara's office. He held up the Flubber. The Professor climbed out a window with the Flubber in his pocket. But his pocket split, and the Flubber shot out. When the Professor jumped, he hit the ground."'' *''"As the Professor was testing the fluid Flubber, Hoenecker's guards were spying on him through the basement window. He lathered a golf ball with the stuff and let it fly. It cocked Smith in the head. Then Wesson got banged with a bowling ball. As the guards hurried away, the Professor sprayed the driveway. It vaulted them into the sky and they crashed down into a tree."'' *''"Next, the Professor put fluid Flubber into his T-bird and flew to Sara's. Wilson Croft was there. The Professor landed his car on Sara's roof and listened to them."'' *''"Meanwhile, Wesson and Smith were telling Chester Hoenecker about Brainard."'' *''"Back in his laboratory, the Professor was spraying Flubber on a board of thumbtacks."'' *''"It was the big day; the Medfield Squirrels vs. the Rutland Rangers. In the locker room, Coach Willy was prepping the squirrels, while the Professor––hiding behind the lockers––was inserting Flubber-sprayed thumbtacks into the players' shoes."'' *''"By halftime, Medfield was getting smeared 54-3. Some of the fluid Flubber had rubbed off the thumbtacks. As the Squirrels filed off the court, Professor Brainard gave them another "dose" by applying it to his hand and high-fiving each team member."'' *''"When the Squirrels came back, they blasted the ball around the court and jumped five feet in the air! Wesson and Smith, in their seats with Chester and Bennett Hoenecker, recognized the work of Brainard. Finally with only fourteen seconds to play, the score was Rutland. 66, Medfield. 67. The Professor whispered to Wilson."'' *''"Then the Squirrels' center discovered the thumbtacks on the bottom of his shoe and removed them. The Professor ran to courtside and swabbed the bottom of the center's shoe with Fluid Flubber. Finally the Squirrels won, but when the Professor tried to tell Sara about Flubber, she was outraged."'' *''"The Professor was heartbroken. When he got home, he spoke to Weebo. Without the Professor knowing it, Weebo recorded his feelings and played the tape back for Sara. It worked. To talk things out, they took a ride in the T-bird. When they returned, Hoenecker, Wesson and Smith were in the Professor's garage."'' *''"The next day, the Professor and Sara demonstrated the flying car to Pacific Aerospace, and a deal was sealed. Meanwhile, Wesson and Smith had broken into the Professor's house, destroyed Weebo and stole the Flubber."'' *''"Armed with a squirt gun of newly-created fluid Flubber and thumbtacks in their shoes, the Professor and Sara paid a visit to Chester Hoenecker––and his partner, Wilson Croft! After tricking them into giving the Flubber back, they took on Wesson, Smith, Bennett, Chester and Wilson in one big fistfight and escaped to the flying T-bird. After the battle, the Professor and Sara went home to Weebo."'' *''"The Professor typed the word in and found the file. It was written to the Professor. So, Phillip created Weebo's daughter––Weebette."'' *''"Sara and Weebette stood at the altar. On Weebette's screen, the Professor was dressed in his tuxedo, hard at work on his next invention. After the ceremony, he did take a little break to go on a honeymoon with Sara. And when they returned, they lived a quiet life......that is, until the Professor's next invention––'KA-BOOM!!'"'' From Dusk till Dawn: The Series Promo Furry Vengeance (2010) TV Spot Going in Style (2017) TV Spot Gossip Girl Promos The Haunted Mansion (2003) Teaser * "The Gracie mansion. 52 bedrooms...67 bathrooms...999 ghosts...and one unsuspecting guest who will come face to face with every one of them." * "The Haunted Mansion." Home on the Range (2004) TV Spot How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) (Read-Along) *''"Greetings, all Whos! Gather 'round the Who's sound machine! I'm going to tell you about the nasty, nasty Grinch. He disliked Christmas so much, he almost stopped it from coming! Now the words that I say will match the words in your Who book, so please turn the page when the Who harp does this. Let's get started!"'' *''"In the whimsical town of Whoville, all the Whos liked Christmas a lot. But just north of Whoville lived the Grinch and his dog, Max. The Grinch detested and despised Christmas! Staring down at Whoville, where happy Whos scurried here and there, he bristled."'' *''"Meanwhile in Whoville, postmaster Lou Lou Who was purchasing presents with his five-year-old Who, Cindy Lou Who. Lou purchased two snoozlephones for Cindy's two brothers. He also grabbed gifts for Who-aunts, uncles and cousins. But his sweet little tot was puzzled. Was all this really Christmas?" *"Then who should the father and girl meet than teenaged Whos Christina, Stu, Junie and Drew. The four teens told a terrifying tale. They had been exploring Mount Crumpit, and the Grinch himself had scared them silly! Cindy's eyes opened wide."'' *''"Just saying the name Grinch filled the townsfolk with fear, even though Mayor May Who told them not to worry. Still, Cindy wanted to know more. She decided to discover the forgotten facts about the Grinch."'' *''"The Grinch often slithered through Whoville, pulling pranks so naughty and nasty they would make a skunk hold its nose! He'd sit like a chair and push Who-sitters out of his seat. Or he'd roll a ball at the mall to make Whos slip, skip, trip and flip!"'' *''"When Cindy and Lou arrived home, Who-mom Betty Lou Who was festooning their Who-house with lights. She wanted to was the Whoville decorating contest. Betty Lou thought of nothing else during the holiday season. She felt her fats was to finally finish first, far ahead of their neighbor, Martha May Whovier. Martha was sweeter than the sweetest Who-pudding, though she wished to win, too. As Lou got twisted and tangled in the lights, Martha May called from across the street."'' *''"Returning to his cave, the Grinch was happy to behold heaps of rubbish piling up from the town below. For you see, this rancid refuse provided the power for the Grinch's dank dwelling."'' *''"Cindy, in her search for Who-truth, asked doddering Who-biddies Clarnella and Rose about the Grinch's peculiar past. They had raised him from Grinch baby to Grinch boy. Clarnella claimed he came the way all Who-babies come."'' *''"As a boy, the Grinch loved Christmas, almost as much as he adored young Martha. Martha thought he was quite cute, too. But the furry, green Grinch was teased, especially by the young May Who."'' *''"Undaunted, the young Grinch began to fashion something special to make Martha merry at the school gift exchange. Tinkering and thinkering, he took some silverware, a bicycle beeper and other oddities and made them into an enchanting angel. Then he switched on the shaver and sloppily sheared his face."'' *''"Unfortunately, the Grinch's grooming was grotesque. He skulked back to school, sporting a small sack on his head. There, everyone was exchanging gifts. The future mayor scoffed at the angel and the sack."'' *''"Teacher Miss Rue Who asked the Grinch to take off the bag. The Who-children laughed and leered at the Grinch's horrible haircut until he could stand it no more. He stamped and stomped! He tore and tossed! He shouted and shattered! He lifted their tremendous tree like it was a twig! Then the lampooned lad loped to lonely Mount Crumpit."'' *''"With all this knowledge gnawing at her noggin, Cindy made a decision. As the Whos wondered who their next Holiday Cheermeister should be, Cindy spoke up. May Who and the townspeople cringed at her idea. But Cindy quietly quoted from The Great Book of Who."'' *''"Little Cindy crept cautiously to the Grinch's cave to invite him. The Grinch greeted her with a growl. Cute but courageous, Cindy was not crushed. She simply stated the information about the Who-bration, adding."'' *''"At the Who-bration, Betty was close to claiming the contest crown. But sneaky May Who stated that Martha had won! The Grinch then entered, to the boos of Whos. But true to Who-tradition, he was made Cheermeister. Hoisted high on the Chair of Cheer, his initial honor was having gallons of Who-pudding sent galloping down his Grinch-gullet."'' *''"On May Who's command, the Grinch was dragged into dizzying dances. He was fed piles of pies, carts of cakes and crates of cookies. He slogged through sack races. Suddenly, mean Mayor May Who presented one more present. Gales of giggles greeted the grimacing Grinch."'' *''"Then May Who festooned Martha with fabulous gifts, including an engagement ring. This was too much for the Grinch. In his fury, he torched the town tree and blasted back to Mount Crumpit."'' *''"Around his place, the Grinch paced and paced. Then he got an awful idea. He'd suit up like Santa Claus. He'd slap together a sleigh. He'd rig up Max as a reindeer! Soon they were flying off so fast, they almost collided with a faintly familiar fellow."'' *''"At the first Who-house, the old Grinchy-Claus grabbed his bags and bounded below. The chimney was more cramped than he'd counted on, but he crammed his body down, getting stuck just once. Soon the Who-stockings inside the house were history, the tree was taken and the gifts were gone."'' *''"These same horrors happened at every Who-house. The Grinch grabbed gifts from bicycles and tricycles to drums and plums. Upon entering Mayor May Who's mansion, the Grinch glimpsed the Whoville Cheermeister award and rightfully recaptured it. He even visited marvelous Martha's home, making off with the engagement ring from May Who."'' *''"The Grinch stole undiscovered until he was uncovered in the house of none other than Cindy Lou Who. Cindy stared at the Grinch."'' *''"Beneath his green fur, Grinch blushed red as a ripe radish! Just the same, he shinnied up the chimney, even lugging the log from the fire. No food for the feast, no gifts for the giving, no light strings that stay lit even when one goes out. No anything. His booty bagged, it was time to travel ten thousand feet to the tip-top of Mount Crumpit to dump it, like so much Who-trash!"'' *''"At the top, he lingered to listen for every Who-wah nad bask in every Who-bah. Though Mayor May Who did moan that Christmas was ruined, it was Lou Lou Who, who stood to speak for the true spirit."'' *''"Then the Grinch heard a sound in the soul of the season that slowly slid over the snow. Singing! Without toys, treats or tinsel and trappings, all Whos of all ages, of all sizes, were singing with bells ringing!"'' *''"The Grinch had not stopped Christmas from coming. It came swifter, sweeter and stronger than anyone in Whoville could recall! Just imagine the perplexing puzzlement that now plagued the pondering Grinch! He simply stood still, struggling and straining."'' *''"Then he thought of something he hadn't before. The Grinch finally figured out how the Whos happened to be so happy. Maybe Christmas, he sighed to himself, isn't store bought stuff, nor simply stockings, tempting treats or presents in pretty paper."'' *''"He scrambled to stop the sleigh from slipping over the snowy mountain. Suddenly, the situation grew worse, for sitting on top of the sleigh was a sweet little Who. The Grinch shuddered. The Grinch grinned at the girl. And the gentle, genuine joy of this magical moment made the Grinch's tiny heart grow ten tremendous times! Now, the spirit of Christmas surged strongly in the Grinch. His super-strength became so spectacular, he scooped up the whole sleigh and saved Cindy!"'' *''"The sleigh whisked back to town like the wind. Seeing the sleigh sliding toward the city, Betty and Martha May forgot their feud and stretched their light strings so the sleigh could be stopped!"'' *''"In his soiled Santa suit, the Grinch said he was sorry, and he was fully forgiven by the fair-minded Whos. All the while, Martha was searching the sack on the sleigh. When she found the engagement ring, she returned it to a red-faced May Who. Martha stood by her Grinchy sweetheart, who gleefully got all the town lights glowing gloriously again!"'' *''"Little Cindy, the Who who knew there was more to Christmas than credit cards and more to the Grinch than growls, gave her furry friend a kiss."'' The Huntsman: Winter's War (2016) TV Spot The Incredible Burt Wonderstone (2013) TV Spot The Incredibles (2004) TV Spot Into the Storm (2014) TV Spot Jerry Maguire (1996) Video Trailer The Jules and Doris Stein Foundation Sponsorship (1996) * "The Jules and Doris Stein Foundation...and Gerald and Virginia Oppenheimer." 'The Jungle Book': The Making of a Musical Masterpiece (1997 Documentary) * "It swings. It sings. The jungle is jumpin', with the behind-the-scenes story of Walt Disney's masterpiece, The Jungle Book." * "Rudyard Kipling's 1894 classic first caught Walt's attention in the late 1930s, but Disney didn't acquire the film rights until 1962. The Jungle Book was the last animated feature that Walt Disney personally supervised. As was often the case with his animated features, Walt's first approach to the story was through music." * "The music that we know today wasn't the first score written for the film. For an early version of The Jungle Book, composer Terry Gilkyson created a dark and mysterious song score." * "At the same time, veteran story man Bill Peet created a lush and moody visual approach to the classic story, firmly based in Kipling, but it seemed that this literal approach to the story wasn't what Walt had in mind. All the initial development was abandoned, except for one song..." * "Walt called on staff songwriters Robert and Richard Sherman for a fresh musical start." * "With The Jungle Book, what most interested Walt were the memorable characters and exotic settings. In re-approaching the story development, Walt gave an unusual instruction to his staff." * "Since it was Walt's idea to disregard the original Kipling story, he became personally involved in solving story problems for the Disney version of The Jungle Book." * "Following these instructions from the boss, director Wolfgang Reitherman began developing the characters." * "But selecting a credible voice for a character wasn't as easy as simply casting the latest popular actor." * "While discussing voice casting with his team, Walt had an inspiration." * "Another inspiration came in the casting of King Louie." * "In this rare film footage shot during the recording session for I Wanna Be Like You, Louie Prima and his band display their trademark eccentricity. Director Woolie Reitherman recalled the spark of an idea." * "Inspired by Prima's band, the animators took over." * "The unconventional approach to voice casting continued with the villainous tiger, Shere Khan." * "The voice of Kaa was provided by veteran Disney voice actor Sterling Holloway, who had played Mr. Stork in Dumbo...the Cheshire Cat in Alice in Wonderland...and the beloved Winnie the Pooh." * "Filling out the voice cast were Sebastian Cabot as Bagheera...J. Pat O'Malley as Colonel Haithi...Verna Felton as Mrs. Haithi...and director Woolie Reitherman's son Bruce Reitherman was cast as the voice of Mowgli." * "Bringing friendship to the screen seemed natural for two of Walt's top animators and lifelong best friends, Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston." * "When his team was stumped for an ending to the film, Walt again stepped in, suggesting the final sequence." * "Sadly, Walt Disney would not live to see this happy ending. He passed away shortly after making this final story suggestion." * "Disney executives took notice when The Jungle Book premiered and was an immediate blockbuster hit." * "Though it was the end of an era at the Disney studio, in many ways, it was a new beginning. Because of the success of The Jungle Book, the Disney studio began its first formal recruiting and training programs for a new generation of Disney animators, and a triumphant future lay ahead." Justice League Promos Kramer vs. Kramer (1979) DVD Trailer Law & Order: Criminal Intent Promos Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events (2004) TV Spot Lilo and Stitch (2002 Read-Along) *''"This is the story of Lilo and Stitch. You can read along with me in your book. You will know it is time to turn the page when you hear this sound… Let's begin now."'' *''"In a distant, remote corner of the galaxy, the Grand Councilwoman listened to a scientist plead his case. Dr. Jumba described his illegal creation. Captain Gantu grew tired of Jumba's antics and had him arrested. The Grand Councilwoman then ordered Captain Gantu to get rid of 626 as well."'' *''"Gantu's crew prepared to escort 626 to a far off asteroid by securing him in a holding cell on a transport ship. Just as they took off, 626 broke out. The guards tried to stop 626 with plasma blasters but he charged the guards, head on. In the chaos, 626 seemed to vanish. A frantic search came up empty. Back at Galactic Control, they tracked 626 as he hurtled toward an unfamiliar part of the galaxy. A control operator pinpointed Stitch's destination. A giant overhead screen showed the blue planet. The Grand Councilwoman smiled."'' *''"Then tiny islands suddenly appeared in 626's path. Agent Pleakley, an expert on planet Earth, rushed in. Rather than destroy Earth, Jumba was paroled where he could anticipate his creation's actions and swiftly apprehend 626. Pleakley was given the job."'' *''"On a small island of Hawaii, a young girl, Lilo, swam in the rolling waves. When she realized that she was late for Hula dance class, Lilo dashed from the water and tried, unsuccessfully, to slip into class unnoticed by the teacher. The other students rolled their eyes and one girl, Mertle, taunted Lilo. Lilo lunged at Mertle, but the teacher caught her. After class, Lilo forgot to wait for her older sister, Nani, and walked home alone."'' *''"Not finding Lilo at the hula school, Nani rushed home to find that Lilo had locked herself inside. Cobra Bubbles arrived in time to see Nani breaking into her own house. He was evaluating Nani as a guardian for Lilo. Lilo put on her best smile and recited the answers she and Nani had practiced. Suddenly, Lilo mixed up what she was supposed to say. Cobra was not impressed. He gave Lilo his business card. As he left, Cobra turned to Nani."'' *''"Nani was upset with Lilo. The two sisters had a big fight. Later that night, Lilo questioned Nani when she returned to Lilo's bedroom. Suddenly, Lilo saw a shooting star and pushed Nani out of her bedroom so that she could make a secret wish. Hearing Lilo's wish, Nani sensed how lonely Lilo was and that she could use a playmate."'' *''"Lilo did not know that the shooting star was actually 626's space ship crash landing in a field of sugarcane. 626 emerged from the wreckage and walked onto the road where he was moved over by a convoy of trucks. The spikes on his back caused all their tires to burst. The drivers got out to investigate. Next thing he knew, 626 woke up in a kennel without his blaster or uniform. Within seconds, he escaped from his kennel cage and sneaked out of the building passing, unnoticed, by Lilo and Nani, who were arriving at the kennel to adopt a new friend."'' *"Outside, a scorching energy blast narrowly missed 626. He dashed back to his cage. Just then Lilo entered to pick out her new pet. Recognizing that he would never get out of the kennel alive on his own, 626 quickly concealed his back spikes, extra set of legs and antennae to look more like a dog. Lilo picked him and proudly showed him to Nani. She was shocked. As Lilo and Stitch left the kennel together, Jumba leapt to capture 626, but Pleakley stopped him." *''"Nani had to go to work so Lilo introduced Stitch to her world. It was all foreign to him. Stitch kept trying to escape while Lilo tried to keep him out of trouble. Jumba, still trailing them, was amused as Stitch grew increasingly frustrated. That night, Lilo and Stitch ate at the Luau where Nani worked, Lilo showed Stitch her drawing. Lilo barely got her words out before Stitch was off trying to steal food from a woman's purse. It turned out to be a Jumba trap! Pleakley tried, but Stitch escaped again. He caused such a commotion that Nani got fired."'' *''"Lilo eagerly brought Stitch home. Stitch proceeded to destroy anything in his path. Lilo objected when Nani disciplined Stitch. Lilo took Stitch up to her room. Stitch found an old photo under Lilo's pillow. Later, Stitch found a book about an ugly duckling. He was curious about it. Lilo explained that in the end, the duckling was happy because he knew where he belonged."'' *''"The next day, Nani was startled when Cobra appeared at her door. Stitch ran by and threw a book, hitting Cobra squarely on the head. As he left, Cobra told Nani that his patience with their situation was wearing thin. All that day, Nani dragged Lilo and Stitch along as she interviewed for jobs. Lilo used the time to teach Stitch about her hero. However, as Stitch excitedly practiced such things as dancing and playing guitar, he disrupted every interview."'' *''"When the day drew to a close, Nani still had not gotten a job. Lilo, Stitch and Nani were sitting quietly on the beach when Nani's friend David walked up. Nani agreed so they all joined David in the sparkling water. Each new wave carried them farther and farther away from their troubles. Despite his dislike of water, Stitch became captivated by this sport and when they returned to shore, he dragged over a board asking for another ride."'' *''"Meanwhile, Pleakley was on his space communicator, updating the Grand Councilwoman on the status of their mission. As Lilo, Stitch and Nani headed out into the water, Jumba saw an opportunity. As the trio surfed through the green barrel of a wave, Jumba swam up from underneath. The white water of the crashing wave hid Jumba as he pulled Stitch beneath the tide. Nani and Lilo surfaced and looked around."'' *''"Stitch struggled frantically and broke out of Jumba's grasp. Before he could reach the surface, he ran out of air and started to sink. Fortunately, David was nearby searching for him. He rescued the waterlogged Stitch and carried him up the beach to where Lilo and Nani were waiting. Soon, Stitch exploded back to life, disoriented and fighting. Nani pulled Lilo out of the way, but then noticed that Cobra had observed the whole fiasco. She tried to explain."'' *''"Cobra just shook his head. Defeated, Nani took Lilo in her arms and started home. David felt heartbroken. Stitch felt hurt and guilty because he knew that he was to blame."'' *''"That night, Nani tried to tell Lilo that she was going to be taken away. Nani just couldn't find the strength to do it. Stitch returned to Lilo's bedroom and uncovered the photo underneath Lilo's pillow. It was a picture of Lilo, Nani and their parents. When Lilo walked into the room, she saw Stitch. Stitch took the Ugly Duckling book and started walking toward the window. Stitch walked deep into the forest, desperately hoping to find his own family."'' *''"The next morning, Jumba and Pleakley finally made it back to shore. The enraged Grand Councilwoman called on the space-phone. Pleakley was shocked, but Jumba was excited. Meanwhile, the Grand Councilwoman notified Captain Gantu."'' *''"Jumba caught up to Stitch in the middle of the forest. Stitch told Jumba that he was waiting for his family. Back at the house, Lilo told Nani about Stitch. Nani knew it was time for the difficult talk. Nani was interrupted when David arrived, announcing that he'd found her a job. Nani excitedly turned to Lilo."'' *''"Seconds after Nani left, Lilo was shocked to see Stitch burst through the dog door. He tried to sneak Lilo out of the house, but Jumba rushed in. Pleakley arrived to see Jumba and Stitch fully engaged in a reckless battle. Lilo ran to the phone. Pleakley was horrified. Stitch found Jumba's plasma blaster, but before he could use it, Jumba plugged the end with a carrot. Pleakley grabbed Lilo and ran out of the house. Jumba's plasma blaster exploded, blowing up the house with it!"'' *''"In town, Nani graciously thanked her new boss when sirens stopped her speech. A fire truck raced up the road toward her house. She ran home to find the remains of the house in smoldering ruins and Lilo safe in the arms of Cobra Bubbles. When Cobra saw Nani coming, he gently put Lilo in his car. Nani pleaded with him. While they argued, Lilo slipped out and ran into the forest. Stitch crawled from the rubble of the house and saw Lilo's scorched family photo. Knowing that this was Lilo's most valued possession, he grabbed it and went to find her in the woods."'' *''"Lilo ran as fast as she could, trying to get as far away as possible. In her path, Stitch popped out from the bushes and presented Lilo's half-burned family picture. Stitch revealed his true self as he bared his back spikes, antennae and extra legs. Without warning, Gantu's net burst out of the bushes, entangling Lilo and Stitch. Nani arrived just in time to see Gantu load Lilo and Stitch onto his ship. Stitch worked his way out of the containment pod, but fell from the ship as it took off with Lilo still trapped inside. Seeing that Stitch was indeed an alien, Nani confronted him. Before Stitch could answer, a plasma shot struck him. Stitch was stunned long enough for Jumba and Pleakley to contain him."'' *''"Nani was shocked to see more aliens. Jumba was unsure if he should interact with this human. Stitch shuffled over to Nani and spoke the words Lilo had taught him. Everyone piled onto a motorcycle and raced off to Jumba and Pleakley's hidden spaceship."'' *''"Once in the air, Jumba used his ship to bump Gantu's and sent it spinning out of control. Stitch blew the door off of Jumba's ship, was sucked into the sky and landed on Gantu's windshield. Lilo watched helplessly as Gantu blasted Stitch off the speeding ship! Stitch was knocked out briefly, but was energized when he heard Lilo's call. Just then, Stitch saw a gas tanker driving towards him. He jumped in, scared away the driver and drove it into a pool of molten lava. When the tanker exploded, it rocketed Stitch toward Gantu's ship. He crashed through the windshield and rescued Lilo."'' *''"The ship splashed into the ocean and David, who was surfing nearby, helped everyone ashore. There, they met by Cobra and a fleet of aliens. The Grand Councilwoman prepared to take Stitch back to prison at once. To her amazement, Stitch wanted to say good-bye to Lilo. The Grand Councilwoman demanded an explanation. Cobra stepped in. The Grand Councilwoman made a new proclamation. Nani, Lilo and Stitch were now an official family. The spirit of ohana proved that anyone can belong…even a little six-legged alien named Stitch."'' Lost Promos Machete (2010) Trailer Machete Kills (2013) TV Spot The Making of 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' (1993 Documentary) *''"An eerie world of imagination comes to life before our eyes as we go behind-the-scenes to discover the magic and mysteries of the stop-motion animated classic: Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas. To create the film's mind-boggling imagery and outrageous characters, a team of over 100 artists and technicians spent three years of painstaking frame-by-frame animation as they push the limits of this cinematic art form."'' *''"Tim Burton and director Henry Selick assembled 13 of the most brilliant animators, along with over 100 specially trained camera operators, puppet makers, set builders and prop makers. Over a three-year period, they filled 19 soundstages with Nightmare's 230 sets and hundreds of individual puppet characters."'' *''"Tim Burton's visually stunning images are accompanied by the music of composer and lyricist Danny Elfman."'' *''"Working with storyboards, changes and refinements to the story and action can be made before the complicated and time-consuming process of animation is begun."'' *''"The art directors wanted to give the sets and characters a look that was reminiscent of the pen and ink illustrations of artists like Ronald Searle or Edward Gorey with their elaborate textures and cross hatching."'' *''"Although the sets were built in miniature, they were lit as if they were full-sized movie sets, but using smaller lighter instruments. Many of the scenes required as many as 20 to 30 different lights to create the dramatic effects."'' *''"All the intricate parts and pieces of the armatures were hand machined to fit perfectly for each puppet, ensuring that each tiny movement would look smooth and fluid when posed twenty-four different times for each second of film." *"''The Nightmare Before Christmas brings to the screen, dazzling stop-motion imagery, unprecedented in its scope and technical achievement." *''"To complete just one minute of finished film takes an entire week of shooting."'' *''"To animate Jack's facial expressions and mouth movements, the animators used hundreds of hand sculpted replacement heads."'' *''"The puppet of Sally is able to speak and show emotions in a similar way to Jack. Animators can choose an entire new face for every expression change."'' *''"The final layering of atmospheric effects includes snow, smoke, shadows, fire and electric lightning bolts."'' 'The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh': The Story Behind the Masterpiece (2002 Documentary) * "When you think of the most popular character from literature for children, who do you think of? Here's a clue: He's a bear." * "The stories about Winnie the Pooh and his friends in the Hundred Acre Wood have become beloved classics, translated into dozens of languages, and adored by children around the world. For them, he's the lovable, huggable friend who shares their innocence and endless curiosity. For adults, Pooh represents the most admirable traits of childhood, a perception of a world filled with simplicity and beauty, and the loyalty of a steadfast friendship." * "When Walt Disney began plans for an animated version of Winnie the Pooh in 1961, he realized that children in Britain and Europe were more familiar with these stories than children in America. If that was the case then, it is far from true today. Winnie the Pooh toys, games, and the cuddly stuffed animals are many a child's best friend. This is only appropriate since that is how Winnie the Pooh came to be." * "This stuffed bear was a gift to A. A. Milne's son Christopher Robin on his first birthday. Edwin Bear was renamed Winnie the Pooh, based on a Canadian black bear at the London Zoo named Winnipeg, and a swan named Pooh. Mr. Milne was a successful author and playwright, and the friendship between Christopher Robin and Pooh was the inspiration for a set of verses for children. These stories also featured other characters from Christopher Robin's nursery, including the timid Piglet, the ever-gloomy donkey named Eeyore, and the constantly bouncing tiger called Tigger." * "A frequent visitor to the Milne family's Sussex estate was English artist Ernest H. Shepard. His affectionate sketches of Christopher Robin and his menagerie of stuffed toys were the perfect complement for the classic A. A. Milne stories. In 1924, A. A. Milne's first verses were combined as a book, titled When We Were Very Young. It was an immediate success in Britain, and would be the first of Winnie-the-Pooh books that would be published over the next four years. The adventures in these stories started out as bedtime stories told to Christopher Robin, but soon they were being read to boys and girls everywhere. A continent away, Walt Disney was one of those parents who fondly recall sharing these stories with their children." * "Walt acquired the rights to the Winnie-the-Pooh books in 1961, and started plans for a musical animated feature-length film, to be produced and directed by Disney veteran Wolfgang Reitherman." * "The talented songwriting team of Richard M. and Robert B. Sherman are renowned for their songs for Mary Poppins in 1964 and The Jungle Book in 1967. Walt personally enlisted them to work their magic for Winnie the Pooh." * "For many thousands of people, the characters from the Winnie-the-Pooh stories were defined by Ernest Shepard's charming book illustrations. Walt realized the value of staying consistent with his audience's childhood memories of these tales, and insisted his artists adhere as much as possible to the original designs of the characters." * "To complement these characters, the overall art design for the film attempted to also keep the feel of Shepard's line-drawn backgrounds as well. Most of these chalk and watercolor concept pieces have never before been seen by the public." * "The story to be animated is broken down shot by shot in drawings called storyboards. These allowed the staff to study the flow of the story, and to see where problems might exist." * "Once the story and characters are approved and before the animation can begin, the dialogue is recorded. Casting the voices for this stuffed menagerie brought out many of Hollywood's most interesting voices." * "Actor Sterling Holloway, who had provided the voice for the Cheshire Cat in Alice in Wonderland, was cast as Winnie the Pooh." * "Howard Morris, who was a regular on TV's Your Show of Shows and played Ernest T. Bass on The Andy Griffith Show, provided the voice for Gopher." * "Jon Walmsley, who starred as Jason on The Waltons, was one of three actors who provided the voice for Christopher Robin." * "Sebastian Cabot, who was familiar to American TV audiences as Mr. French on A Family Affair, was cast as the narrator." * "Other voices included character actor John Fiedler as Piglet...and multi-talented Hal Smith, who played Otis on The Andy Griffith Show, provided the voice for Owl." * "After the dialogue was recorded, the animators could begin the task of bringing the characters to life. Once the pencil animation was approved, the drawings were traced onto clear celluloids and painted. These were photographed against the hand-painted backgrounds, one frame at the time, to create the final footage. Here is a reconstruction of Tigger's song, tracing the evolution from storyboard, through pencil animation, to the final color footage." * "Buddy Baker wrote, arranged and conducted the musical score to complement the songs written by the Sherman brothers. As with Sergei Prokofiev's Peter and the Wolf, Baker designed it so the different musical instruments represent each of the major characters." * "On February 4, 1966, Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree was released theatrically. Shortly afterwards, Walt started production on the second featurette, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, but he did not live to see the fulfillment of his prophecy about the popularity of the Pooh characters." * "In keeping with Walt's original intention, the first three shorts were combined into a full-length feature in 1977." Men in Black (1997) Video Promo Monsters vs. Aliens Video Game Trailer My Best Friend's Wedding (1997) Video Promo National Endowment for the Humanities Sponsorship (1996) * "The National Endowment for the Humanities." National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007) Trailer * "Benjamin Gates has spent a lifetime hunting treasures that had been lost in history. And if a secret from the past is uncovered, history will be rewritten." * "Now, his search to clear his family's name has uncovered a secret he never expected to find. Every clue leads one step closer...to unlocking the mystery the world isn't ready to believe." * "National Treasure: Book of Secrets." The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) (Read-Along) *''"Come along with Jack Skellington, a Pumpkin King of Halloweentown, as he attempts to spread the joy of Christmas, but creates a nightmare for good little boys and girls instead. You can read along with me in your book. You will know it's time to turn the page when you hear this sound. Let's begin now."'' *''"It was October 31st on Halloween Town. Ghosts, ghouls and other spooky creatures paraded around the square, celebrating another terrifying year. Everyone cheered for Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King and leader of their town."'' *''"A rag-doll called Sally gazed at Jack, longing to join him. But the evil scientist who had created her, grabbed her arm. Sally struggled, trying to get away. With one final tug, Sally escaped, her arm ripping into seams."'' *''"As the celebration continued, Jack slipped away, alone. He was tired of Halloween. Jack passed a tiny tombstone and slapped his leg. His dog, Zero, floated up and joined him. Hidden in the shadows, Sally watched as Jack sadly walked through the graveyard."'' *''"When Sally returned home, the scientist scolded her as he re-attached her arm. The scientist kept working. Sally suggested that he make another creation that would take her place, but the scientist refused to set her free."'' *''"On the other side of town, Jack and Zero wandered through the night and into the wee hours of the morning. They walked further than they ever had before and soon found themselves in a strange part of the forest."'' *''"When they came upon a mysterious circle of trees, Jack stopped in his tracks and looked around curiously. Each tree trunk had a door with its own, unique colorful image. One door had a pretty jack-o-lantern on it, one had a green clover and another, a red heart. There was a door with a turkey, an egg and one with stars. But Jack was strangely drawn to the one with a decorated pine tree."'' *''"He turned the knob and a gust of wind curled up, whirling around him. In a flash, it pulled him through the door, slamming it shut and leaving Zero on the other side. A flurry of snowflakes surrounded Jack as he fell down into a seemingly endless pit."'' *''"When he finally landed, he found himself on a snowy hilltop. He looked down to see the most amazing sight; a beautiful little town sparkling with bright colorful lights. Jack slid down the hill to the glittering town where all around him, delicious smells filled the air, cheerful music played and everyone was happy! There wasn't a single frightening thing in sight, and Jack thought it was wonderful! He took in every detail, bursting with curiosity and joy. When he bumped into the town's welcome sign, he discovered its name." '' *''"Back in Halloween Town, everyone searched for Jack. Panicked, the mayor sounded the alarm. Inside the scientist's mansion, Sally secretly added nightshade to a cauldron as she prepared his lunch. She had a few more ingredients to hide the poison, then served it to the scientist. He was suspicious, but Sally tricked him by pretending to taste the soup herself. Satisfied the soup was safe, the scientist ate it all up."'' *''"The creatures of Halloween Town had just about given up finding their leader when they heard Zero in the distance. Jack was back! And he was excited to share what he had seen. Everybody gathered around Jack and listened intently, so he tried to explain Christmas Town. But the townspeople just couldn't seem to understand. Jack was frustrated. He wanted them to feel that same magical Christmas warmth and joy he had experienced."'' *''"Jack rushed home and began researching Christmas. He read, tested and experimented it, trying to make sense of it all. His head ached as he thought and thought and thought. He locked himself in his tower, working day and night to try to figure out. He longed to truly understand Christmas and wanted to share it with his town."'' *''"Meanwhile, the nightshade had worn off. The evil scientist was angry. He locked Sally away in the tower so she could not leave him again. But Sally was desperate to escape. She had to be with Jack. She found a way out and jumped from the window to the ground below. As she landed, her body fell apart at the seams. But she cleverly stitched herself back together. Gazing up at Jack in his tower, Sally dreamily plucked the petals of a flower. Suddenly, she saw a terrible vision. A beautiful Christmas tree glistened with lights and then burst into flames. She knew it had to be a sign of terrible things to come."'' *''"Jack spent days in his tower until finally, he had an idea. He envisioned himself in a red suit and hat, delivering all that Christmas joy. He jumped up and threw open the window of his tower. The townspeople below were thrilled to see that their leader was back and acting like himself once again."'' *''"Jack quickly assigned everyone a job. The scientist would create a team of reindeer, and everyone else would help make toys and gifts. Jack gave Oogie Boogie's little henchmen a job, too. Jack made Lock, Shock and Barrel promised not to tell anyone, not even Oogie. They crossed their fingers and agreed. Then they hurried off to attempt their devious task; kidnapping Santa Claus."'' *''"Jack had a job for Sally as well. Sally looked up at Jack. She tried to tell him about the terrible vision she had seen. But Jack was too distracted to listen. He showed Sally a drawing he had done of himself wearing a Santa suit."'' *''"In the days that followed, Halloween Town buzzed with excitement and anticipation as everyone prepared. Sally sewed Jack's Santa suit, and all the creatures worked on the special toys and gifts that Jack would deliver. Inside his laboratory, lightning flashed as the scientist brought a team of skeleton reindeer to life. Jack couldn't remember ever feeling so excited! He could hardly wait for the big day to arrive."'' *''"The elves in Christmas Town were busy at work as well. They baked and decorated sweets and put finishing touches on their gifts, just like they did every year. By Christmas Eve, everything was ready. Santa was checking over his list one last time when the doorbell rang. When he opened the door, Oogie's minions grabbed him!"'' *''"Meanwhile, as Sally helped Jack put on the Santa suit, she tried again to warn him. Jack simply smiled. Just then, Lock, Shock and Barrel arrived carrying a heavy sack. Jack was overjoyed! He told Santa to take a little vacation."'' *''"Jack told Lock, Shock and Barrel to make Santa comfortable, so they took him away. But then they forced him down into Oogie Boogie's creepy dungeon. Santa begged to be released, but Oogie simply cackled with delight. He danced around Santa and strapped him to a large spinning table. Then he hoisted him up on a hook and prepared to play his sinister game."'' *''"Still worried for Jack, Sally mixed up a special fog potion in the hopes of stopping him. As Jack prepared the sleigh, fog filled the air. Sally sighed with relief. Her plan had worked. But then Zero floated up. Jack noticed his nose. Sadly, Sally watched as they flew off into the sky."'' *''"Jack went happily from house to house, delivering his special gifts to the good little girls and boys. But when the children awoke, the strange toys terrified them. Concerned parents called the police, and soon a worldwide search for Santa's imposter began."'' *''"Big, bright lights began to scan the night sky. Then Jack heard a popping sound. Believing it was a good sign, Jack smiled."'' *''"Back in Halloween Town, everyone heard the news. She thought for a moment and then realized that the real Santa would know what to do! She rushed out into the night and found Santa in Oogie Boogie's dungeon. But Oogie soon discovered Sally, and he was furious."'' *''"Searchlights and missiles continued to light up the sky. But only when one of the missiles grazed the sleigh did the truth down on Jack. Just then, a missile blasted through the air and blasted right into the sleigh!"'' *''"The sleigh plunged to the ground. When Jack opened his eyes, he looked around him. He thought about everything he had done. And before long, he began to feel like himself again, Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King! He knew he had to set things right."'' *''"As he passed over Oogie's dungeon entrance, Jack heard Sally scream. At the sound of her voice, Zero began to whine. Jack quieted him and crept down toward the entrance. He peered inside to see Sally and Santa strapped to a table. Oogie was torturing them! Quickly, Jack came up with a plan. Just as Oogie was about to dump Santa and Sally into his giant stewpot, Jack appeared."'' *''"Oogie turned and lunged at Jack, but Jack was able to pull at Oogie's thread. Bit by bit, Oogie unraveled, revealing the gruesome bugs inside him. All but one of the bugs fell into the boiling stewpot. One last tiny green bug scurried away, trying to make it to safety. Santa took and aimed squashed it with his boot. Oogie was gone. Jack apologized to Santa. And with that, Santa placed a finger on his nose and disappeared."'' *''"Jack turned to Sally. Jack was touched."'' *''"Santa delivered his toys, spreading joy and cheer across the land. And as he flew over Halloween Town, he sent down a special gift. Snow! Jack smiled up at him. The evil scientist's new creation wheeled him out to watch all the ghosts, ghouls and monsters playing in the freshly fallen snow. Together at last, Jack and Sally looked up at the stars, knowing it was meant to be."'' The Number 23 (2007) TV Spot Philadelphia (1993) Trailer The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) TV Spot 'Pocahontas': The Premiere in the Park (1995 Featurette) *''"New Yorkers are accustomed to big events and worldwide attention, but even the most skeptical of them were doing double takes in the week of June 3, 1995 as four giant movie screens arose over the treetops of Central Park and a mammoth stage was being constructed on the Great Lawn. It was all part of the preparation for the world premiere of Disney's 33rd animated feature: Pocahontas. The event took more than nine months to plan and according to Richard Cook of Buena Vista Pictures, the several weeks before the event were a little hectic."'' *''"Around the site, new yorkers enjoyed their daily routines in the park, almost as usual."'' *''"The Pocahontas premiere used enough electricity to light the World Trade Center and enough audio wattage to power five rock concerts, but technology wasn't the only consideration in planning the event."'' *''"The premiere in the park required the efforts of more than 1500 workers, both for the film presentation and the live stage events that preceded it. The audience was chosen by random drawings held around the United States, the more than 100-thousand people began arriving in the afternoon to stake their seats on the Great Lawn and enjoy the time before the screening with friends and family, street performers, picnic suppers and a variety of special live pre-show performances on the gigantic stage. New York Mayor Giuliani saw the event as perfectly suited to the New York personality."'' *''"As Richard Cook watched months of intense planning and hard work come together flawlessly in the record-breaking event, he was pleased."'' *''"Russell Means, the voice of Chief Powhatan saluted the press corps that waited at the entrance to the premiere. Disney Vice Chairman Roy Disney was a cheery guest as was Judy Kuhn, the singing voice of Pocahontas."'' *''"Also overwhelmed by the event was the speaking voice of Pocahontas, Irene Bedard."'' *''"As the sunset over Manhattan, the show began. Eight specially made 70 millimeter prints of Pocahontas, the only 70 millimeter prints made began their run. Before the evening ended nearly 16 miles of film had been projected, even the sound for this premiere was specially engineered, intentionally offset 12 frames out of synchronization to make sure the sound carried insane across the 18-acre viewing area."'' *''"The premiere screening was underway and the specially constructed 8 story high screens were visible above the treetops. In true Disney fashion, a special live show and sensational fireworks display brought the largest film premiere in history to a suitable spectacular close."'' Poltergeist (2015) TV Spot The Predator (2018) TV Spot Race to Witch Mountain (2009) Trailer * "150 miles outside of Las Vegas...there is a place where unexplained phenomena occur. It is known as Witch Mountain." Scary Movie 4 (2006) TV Spot Scouts Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse (2015) TV Spot The Secret Saturdays Promos Shrek Forever After (2010) TV Spot The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) Trailer Starship Troopers 3: Marauder (2008) Trailer Star Wars: The Clone Wars Promos The Story Behind 'Fun and Fancy Free' (1997 Documentary) * "Leave your worries behind and join us for a special behind-the-scenes story of the making of Walt Disney's merry masterpiece, Fun and Fancy Free." * "Walt Disney's 1947 feature, Fun and Fancy Free is composed of multiple segments, a format called a package feature. The two stories, Mickey and the Beanstalk and Bongo, were originally developed as full-length feature films. Here's the behind-the-scenes story of how they were paired up to create a Fun and Fancy Free feature." * "To keep his successful film series going, Walt Disney was constantly on the lookout for stories to bring to the screen." * "Disney was certainly familiar with the classic fairy tale of Jack and the Beanstalk. He had used the well-known story as the basis for a 1922 silent cartoon produced by his Laugh-O-Gram film company in Kansas City. Unfortunately, no prints of this film are known to exist. In 1933, he revisited the tale in Giant Land, a short with Mickey Mouse assuming the role of Jack. In 1938, Walt pitted Mickey against the giant again, this time as The Brave Little Tailor." * "With his experience as an adversary to giants, Mickey was a natural for the lead in this giant new feature-length film. His co-stars would be Donald Duck and Goofy." * "Development of Mickey and the Beanstalk as a full-length feature began on May 2, 1940. During that year, Walt Disney and several of his key story men developed many of the ideas that would be contained in the finished film: The growth of the beanstalk while Mickey, Donald and Goofy are asleep, the gags at the Giant's dinner table, and the role of the singing harp." * "At the same meeting, the suggestion was also made to use Foulfellow and Gideon from Pinocchio as the phonies who swindle Mickey out of his cow. Since they don't appear in the final version, just who does Mickey trade his cow to in exchange for magic beans?" * "Here is the answer, in a never-before-seen sequence developed in 1940, but dropped when the story was tightened for Fun and Fancy Free." * "Archival evidence of the early development of the feature version of Mickey and the Beanstalk ends in the summer of 1941." * "At the same time, work on Bongo was begun. The story was written in 1934 for Cosmopolitan Magazine by novelist Sinclair Lewis. Bongo was an unusually light-hearted story to come from Lewis, who was the first American to win the Nobel Prize for Literature." * "Since Bongo was a circus bear, there were early story notes suggesting that Bongo might even be a follow-up to Dumbo, using the same circus settings and some of the supporting cast, including the gossipy elephants." * "Early story sketches show a character design for Bongo that differs radically from the final one. The female bear who catches Bongo's eye went through similar revisions, as well as a couple of name changes, from Suzie to Silver-ear to her final name, Lulubelle. Bongo's nemesis, Lumpjaw, was always a big hulking brute, but in some early designs, he wore street clothes. In these early sketches, a few extra characters were present. Bongo had a chimpanzee for a valet, first named Beverly, then Chimpy. In addition, Bongo and Chimpy had a series of comic encounters with a pair of mischievous country cousin bear cubs." * "A partially completed script of Bongo was delivered on Monday, December 8, 1941, the day after the attack on Pearl Harbor. Just as Bongo and Mickey and the Beanstalk were at the height of their development, the world changed." * "Walt looked back to Fantasia, and the idea of combining unrelated music and story segments into a feature-length film." * "In 1946, Make Mine Music was released. It consisted of several animated segments featuring popular music of that era, provided by Nelson Eddy, Dinah Shore, Benny Goodman, and The Andrews Sisters." * "With the end of the war, Walt revived Mickey and the Beanstalk for his first and most famous star, and decided to pair it with Bongo. The introduction of the lovable little circus bear would make Mickey's return to the silver screen an even more sensational event." * "Since his debut, Mickey Mouse's voice had been provided by his creator, Walt Disney." * "Here in a recently discovered rare film clip, Walt Disney performs as Mickey Mouse, with Billy Blecher in a recording session for Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip." * "Walt had recorded Mickey's voice for Mickey and the Beanstalk in the spring and summer of 1941. This film would be the last time that Walt would regularly provide Mickey's voice." * "Jiminy Cricket, the popular supporting character from Pinocchio, was recruited to set the light-hearted tone for Fun and Fancy Free." * "Giving voice to Jiminy was his original voice, Cliff Edwards." * "This spritely song I'm a Happy-Go-Lucky Fellow, which opens Fun and Fancy Free, had actually been written for, but dropped from Pinocchio nearly a decade earlier." * "What follows, presented publicly for the first time, is Billy Gilbert's original test recording for the role of Willie the Giant." * "A human host was chosen to tell the story of Mickey and the Beanstalk: Ventriloquist Edgar Bergen." * "Bergen and Walt Disney were longtime friends. Walt had even featured Bergen's Charlie McCarthy in several short cartoons. In 1950, Bergen would also be a guest on Disney's very first television program." * "Co-starring in the live action segments was child actor Luana Patten." * "Telling the story of Bongo was Dinah Shore." * "Fun and Fancy Free premiered on September 27, 1947. Package films like Fun and Fancy Free kept the Disney magic alive in the eyes of movie audiences. And with these films, the Disney studio built up its creative strength to produce a whole new series of feature animation successes." * "For war-weary audiences, Fun and Fancy Free was a refreshing tonic, a tuneful and carefree jaunt with friendly and familiar characters, under the guiding hand of favorite storyteller Walt Disney. The same holds true today... (Leonard Maltin: To just an entertaining film that's really well done.)" The Story Behind 'Toy Story' (1999 Documentary) * "Buckle your seat belts as we launch into cyberspace for an insider's look at the secret world of Toy Story. The art of animation went to infinity and beyond with Toy Story, the world's first completely computer-generated movie." * "With an all-star cast of voice talent, headed by Tom Hanks and Tim Allen and score by Grammy winner Randy Newman. The film became the #1 box-office champion of 1995 and won a special Academy Award." * "Toy Story also represents an amazing breakthrough in the way movies are made. When the Walt Disney Studios joined creative forces with the computer pioneers at Pixar, they didn't just make a movie, they made history." * "Until now, feature animation meant hand-drawn cartoons, shot one frame at a time. But instead of using traditional ink and paint, Toy Story's 27 animators gave their character's life by moving three-dimensional images created inside a computer." * "From there, state-of-the-art computers build the geometric shapes into lifelike puppets before rendering them with color and texture and shadows." * "Director John Lasseter and his computer artists and scientists spent 4 years designing everything you see, every character house and car, down to each of the 1.2 million leaves on the trees in Andy's neighborhood. In fact, the more you know about how it was made, you'll never be able to watch Toy Story again. It wasn't just computer magic that made Toy Story such a success. It was the heart and spirited fun that the filmmakers put into the characters and story." * "The best toys of all where the computer programs they invented to put hi-tech graphics into the hands of cartoon animators." * "Tron was the first feature film to explore computer graphics, set inside a video game the environment's vehicles and special effects were all computer-generated imagery. Walt Disney Feature Animation continued utilizing computer assisted animation to create elaborate three-dimensional architecture, like the ballroom in Beauty and the Beast, the massive stampede in The Lion King is another good example of how computer-generated models can be combined with hand-drawing characters for a spectacular effect. Back in 1990, Disney teamed with the hi-tech innovators at Pixar to invent a computer assistant production system. The CAPS process revolutionized the way animation is colored and layered. First showcased in The Rescuers Down Under, it's been used on every Disney animated feature since. Meanwhile, Lasseter and the artists at Pixar were also inventing new techniques for making character-based movies by computer. Therefore, experimental short films were unlike anything audiences have ever seen." * "Tin Toy was the first computer-animated film to ever win an Oscar as the best animated short of 1989. Its success fueled their dreams created a full-length movie by computer." * "In their original idea for Toy Story, Tinny the tin toy is accidentally left behind in a highway rest stop. Desperate to get home, he befriends an old ventriloquist dummy. They hit the road together and find a kind of toy heaven at a preschool where they'll never get lost or outdrawn. Early on, it became obvious that Tinny was too old-fashioned to be a child's favorite toy, so Tinny was out and a brand-new hi-tech action figure was in." * "In contrast, the ventriloquist dummy began to evolve into an old-fashioned cowboy rag doll named Woody Pride." * "Early character models were created and put through their basics. For a while, the undersized spaceman was called Lunar Larry. And later, Tempest from Morph. Toy Story was off and running. By June of 1992, it was time for a screen test to see if the toys would be believable on the big screen." * "These tests proved the technology would work. Even though, the early Woody seemed a bit mean-spirited to his rival. As for the cute little roly-poly spaceman, he needed more stature. So to bolster his appeal, they decided to open the movie of the Buzz Lightyear TV show." * "As much as everyone loved the Buzz Lightyear cartoon, it wasn't the right way to start the movie. It was so impressive. How could they hope to convince the audience that the old cowboy doll could be Andy's favorite toy? So the idea was abandoned and never completed. This assembly of storyboard drawings is all that remains." * "Restructuring the story to get the right emotional beat meant going back to the drawing board. Or in this case, the storyboard." * "As with every Disney animated film, writers and storyboard artists start by creating comic book-like drawings that describe the action shot-by-shot." * "For months, the creative team kicked around different ideas to revise and improve the characters, humor and story structure. 25,000 cartoon panels later, their final script would bring them an Oscar nomination. As the story took shape, it came time to cast the voices that would breathe personality into the toys. From the start, they had only one actor in mind for the voice of Woody." * "The perfect touch for the voice of deluded space toy, Buzz Lightyear was provided by Home Improvement's star, Tim Allen." * "With the voices recorded, the editor puts together a version of the movie, using only story sketches. From here on, the computer process differs from the way animation has made for the last century. No more drawing, tracing or painting. Instead, computer animators manipulate quickly rendered polygons, then send each frame to the incredibly complex computer process of overlaying shaders of color, texture maps and reflectivity as they're rendered one frame at a time." * "But let's not get ahead of ourselves. Every setting toy and prop starts out as a hand-drawn design, created by art director Ralph Eggleston and the art department. The colors and mood of the scenes were defined in the pastel drawings and concept paintings. Many years before they ever came to life on the big screen. The approved designs are assembled into model packs that serve as a blueprint for the technical directors who construct objects inside the computer. Then computer art leaves traditional hand-drawn animation in the dust as the almost 2000 computer-generated models used in the film are built from scratch, using wire frame geometry, completely within virtual reality." * "To get believable organic curves and human shapes like those in Buzz's face, actual three-dimensional clay statues were sculpted and then scanned into the computer. This handheld 3D digitizer translates the object into data, the computer can interpret by connecting the surface dots. Once the shape of the model is mapped into the computer, it can be viewed from every perspective. Layout artists are the cinematographers of animation. They arrange the models into position and choose interesting camera angles to heighten the drama and action." * "The stagings can be moved and manipulated beyond what real cameras can do, taking us right to the ceiling if need be. Sometimes, it's fun to borrow a classic shot like in this homage to the rolling boulder scene in Raiders of the Lost Ark." * "Together, they developed some of the most complex moving shapes ever generated by computers. Yet sometimes, you could find them consulting motion studies made a hundred years ago. The points of this grid called articulated variables or 8 bars for short are used by animators to make Scud run in a reusable cycle. Supervising animator Pete Docter helped new animators trade their pencils and paint for a keyboard and mouse." * "The trick of good animation acting is getting the audience to believe that the toys have emotions and a mind of their own. To achieve this, supervising technical director Bill Reeves gave Woody over 700 animation controls, 212 in his face including 58 for his mouth alone." * "In order to capture realistic movement for the green army man, the animation staff took turns hobbling around the office with their shoes nailed to a board. Believe it or not, they got paid for doing this." * "The human characters provided animators with some of their greatest challenges. Computer scientists figured out how to give skin an oily texture and how to layer 1500 individual hairs. Piecing Sid together meant balancing reality and caricature in a way that would do justice to the first all computer-animated screen villain." * "Details such as the burn mark on Woody's head were created with shaders, literally an overlay of texture which the computer raps on to existing animation. Other examples of these shaders include the scratches which covers Sid's desk, the shiny aluminum surface of the air duct and the rough graininess of the asphalt of the street. In fact, every color texture and pattern is a shader right down to the reflections in Buzz's helmet and the decals on his suit. Details too time-consuming and expensive to be drawn frame-by-frame in cel animation. Lighting was accomplished by breaking the shot down into the various light sources, then combining them until the desired effect was achieved. Only then is a shot ready for final rendering where a specially invented digital film printer takes over from the humans and combines the shapes, colors and effects for each of the 110,000 frames. This is how they created the first all-digital motion picture." * "With million bits of data safely recorded on film, it was time to work on the soundtrack." * "Grammy winner Randy Newman also wrote the score and conducted Toy Story's 97-piece orchestra on the same stage where The Wizard of Oz and Singin' in the Rain were recorded." * "By the fall of 1995, the only process left was to mix the final audio. On most movies, sounds are recorded live on the set. For Toy Story, there was only silence." * "Sound designer Gary Rydstrom had to create unique sound effects for each individual character." * "Then he expertly layered them." * "Toy Story was set for a Thanksgiving 1995 release. And as the date neared, the volume of work exploded. What had started as a series of hand-drawn pencil sketches was evolving into a finely layered masterpiece. In the end, over 800,000 hours of machine time would be required to render the final elements for the 77 minutes of film." * "As to the future of computer animation, perhaps the toys sum it up best." Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li (2009) TV Spot Tangled (2010) TV Spots Tomodachi Life: The TV Series: Egg-Cellent Adventure Trailer Toy Story and Toy Story 2 (2009) TV Spots Transformers: Animated Promos Trust Promos Underdog (2007) TV Spot The Wild (2006) TV Spot You Can Fly! - The Making of 'Peter Pan' (1998 Documentary) * "Fly away with us, second star to the right and straight on till morning, and discover the behind-the-scenes story of how the timeless tale of Peter Pan was transformed into a soaring Disney classic." * "The story of Peter Pan began its life on the London stage in 1904. It was written by Scottish novelist and playwright James Matthew Barrie." * "In 1913, a touring company of Peter Pan was seen by this youngster in the small town of Marceline, Missouri. The boy was Walt Disney. He never forgot this epic of boyhood and its unique combination of fantasy and swashbuckling adventure. In 1924, Walt also saw a silent film version of Peter Pan, starring Betty Bronson as Peter. The film contained many innovations, such as a live actress playing Tinker Bell, and special effects that were the state of the art for their day. The silent film, however, adhered to many of the conventions of the stage version of Peter Pan, including the stars rather obviously flying on wires, a performer in a dog suit as Nana, and a costumed actor as the crocodile." * "Walt Disney's efforts to make Peter Pan as an animated feature actually began in the late 1930s, during the production of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, in an era when Disney's filmmaking imagination was at its peak." * "Walt Disney himself noted, 'The cartoon method gave us many advantages over the stage craft of Barrie's day, which no amount of pixie dust could cure.'" * "In 1939, Disney acquired the screen rights, and by early 1940, storyboards were begun. These never-before-seen watercolor illustrations by renowned British artist David Hall were part of Disney's initial work. Hall had also done extensive visual development of Alice in Wonderland for Disney in 1938." * "In this early version of the story, Nana traveled with Peter and the children to Neverland, as seen in these rare original story sketches." * "Much of the art created at this time was also darker than the original play, and far more sinister than a typical Disney effort." * "Another part of this early work was an elaborate musical number for Captain Hook's pirate crew, which was ultimately replaced by a different song, The Elegant Captain Hook. An attempt to persuade the Lost Boys to join the pirates' reigns, this earlier song, written by studio music director Frank Churchill along with Ray Kelly, is reconstructed here, using a rare song demo recording coupled with never-before-seen storyboard drawings of the original sequence." * "By 1941, a basic story structure was completed. However, the onset of World War II stopped the development. After the war, Walt Disney brought Peter Pan back into development. Progress continued throughout the 1940s, including extensive concept art by renowned color stylist Mary Blair." * "Walt assigned the character of Peter Pan to animator Milt Kahl." * "Young Bobby Driscoll was assigned to the role of Peter." * "Driscoll had debuted in Song of the South, after which Disney cast him in several projects, including So Dear to My Heart, and as Jim Hawkins in Treasure Island." * "Walt also didn't have to look far for the voice of Wendy. He found what he called 'the gentle and gracefully feminine voice', in the same actress who had played Alice in Wonderland: Kathryn Beaumont." * "Hans Conried, seen here as the face in the Magic Mirror, was cast in the tradition of the stage play as both Captain Hook...and Mr. Darling." * "To bring the villainous Captain Hook to animated life, Walt assigned veteran animator Frank Thomas." * "Walt knew that for his version of Peter Pan, Tinker Bell would have to be developed as a fully realized character. From the late 1930s on, character sketches traced Tinker Bell's development, and each reveals the then-current conception of feminine beauty." * "The use of Margaret Kerry as a live model for Tinker Bell was only part of the considerable reference used by Disney animators to bring Peter Pan to the screen." * "After nearly two decades of work, dozens of story treatments and thousands of drawings, Walt Disney's Peter Pan was finally finished. It was first released on February 3, 1953, and was an immediate audience favorite. It has remained one of Disney's greatest animated achievements, and a beloved classic." Category:Narrations